Harem by messing up the plot
by Exalxert
Summary: Meet Kuro Sitri with the power of chakra and sharingan. He dreamt of having a harem with his peerage but was denied of it, thinking another way out he decided to mess up the plot by creating the Akatsuki and using the alias Uchiha Madara.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: BIRTH AND PLANS**

Darkness.

Darkness was all he could see. He didn't know what was happening, one second he was writing his fanfic then next second he was embraced by darkness.

" **WELCOME TO THE CYCLE OF REINCARNATION. YOU ARE ONE OF THE LUCKY PEOPLE TO BE GRANTED THIS PREVLEDGE TO REINCARNATE INTO ANY FICTION WORLD OF YOUR LIKING WITH THE POWERS OF YOUR DESIRED FICTION. PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR OPTIONS CAREFULLY."**

"What the hell? What's going on?"

Looking in front of him, he saw a blue box panel stating to choose several options for his supposed reincarnation. _"Well… I suppose I can just get on with it since I have no idea what's going on."_ Quickly breaking out of his thoughts he proceeded to look at the mysterious blue box.

 **Which world do you want to reincarnate in?**

" _Wow…"_ Looking at the options presented for him to select from he was completely overwhelmed. All the choice given was regarding the ANIME world and he was completely ecstatic about it. It was every OTAKU's dream to be able to live in the ANIME world.

 **Are you sure you want to reincarnate in HIGHSCHOOL DXD?**

Without hesitation he pressed **YES**.

 **Which world's power would you like to harness?**

"Now this is difficult." He had so many choices once again. After thinking for a while he made up his mind.

 **You now have CHAKRA and all the knowledge regarding the ninja arts of NARUTO world.**

He couldn't help but laugh like a maniac thinking about all the things he could do with these power and to his pleasure he was going to reincarnate in a HAREM anime world. He couldn't wait to get started on his HAREM quest.

 **Please choose a PERK among these following choices:**

 **Uchiha Bloodline**

 **Hyuga Bloodline**

 **Uzumaki Bloodline**

 **Kyuubi Chakra Cloak**

 **Senju Bloodline**

He instantly selected Uchiha Bloodline. Who wouldn't want a pair of those amazing cheating eyes? And it was already **Eternal Mangekyo** ; he just had to unlock that stage.

 **Select your race:**

 **Human**

 **Dragon**

 **Devil**

 **Angel**

 **Fallen Angel**

Choosing **Devil** was the best choice since the reason for wanting to reincarnate in **DXD** world was for harem. And with the peerage system for the devils, he would make his harem successful.

 **Choose your Clan.**

Whelp, there were 72 pillars of devil clan he could choose but each clan seem to have unique trait. His choice was the **Sitri** clan since he would be reincarnating as the brother of Serafall, one of the four **Maous**. He could've chosen **Gremory** but he wouldn't get to have Rias as one of his harem member and he liked black hair so he reluctantly chose **Sitri** clan

 **Enter your name.**

 **Kuro.** Why? Because, it sounds cools. He didn't care since he liked the colour black.

 **Thank you for your cooperation and enjoy your new life. GOOD LUCK!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the hospital of underworld, a girl who looked only about the age of 14 years old could be seen walking back and froth seemingly too nervous. She had a cute fate with charming pink eyes and a beautiful black hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a magical girl costume which seemed to double her already cute image. Most of the devils there knew not to get near her or disturb her lest they want to ire her rage on them.

"Ununununu… C'mon I want to see my siblings."

"Calm down Serafall. Just be patient."

For the last hundred times Lord Sitri has been trying to calm down his daughter much to his dismay. Half of the hospital ward has been frozen due to her magic going berserk worrying for her unborn sibling. It was quite terrifying scene for the people of the hospital to see their **Maou** **Leviathan** going crazy and most people weren't able to leave the area unscathed.

"Leviathan-Sama the delivery was successful. Congratulation! You have twins, one healthy boy and girl."

Freezing for a second Serafall was stunned. She had expected only a single brother or sister but twins? She was ecstatic; she had both a brother and a sister. She could already think so many things she would do with her brother and sister. Without any delay, she rushed inside the room to see her cute little munckins.

Inside the room she could see two little white bundle that contained her newborn siblings. Both had a tuft of black hair on their head. The newborn girl had the same pink eyes as her while the boy had blood red eyes with three tomoes spinning in a circular pattern.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" Serafall could only nod as a response, too busy looking at her cute little brother and sister.

"What are you going to name them mother?"

"My little girl will be Sona Sitri and my little boy will be Kuro Sitri." Smiling at her newborn children Lady Sitri answered her oldest daughter. While both the mother and the elder sister were happy Lord Sitri couldn't help but notice something strange about his son. His little daughter was crying herself to sleep while his son was laughing and giggling. His daughter and wife might not have realized due to their joyous moment but he could've sworn that looking carefully it was a maniacal laughter. Shaking his head to get rid of such foolish thoughts he inspected his son's eyes. The eyes had some kind of power in them and he couldn't help but get a little scared of those eyes thinking about what's going to happen in the future. And his mind was filled with paranoid thoughts.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Time Skip 6 Years Later**

Kuro Sitri was training hard in the open field of the house. His sisters and mother loved him very much but his father was scared of him. He didn't know why but the guy feared him like he was some kind of devil… well angel.

"*sigh* what the hell did I even do to that old man? Did I accidently use **Tsukoyomi** or something?"

Musing over his thoughts he resumed his training again. From the moment he turned 2 years old, he started his intense training using **Fuinjutsu**. The result was very good, he was already very strong and his chakra capacity right now was equal to three tailed beast already. Maybe being devil was the reason for his large chakra capacity.

Lord Sitri could never see eye to eye with Kuro. During his magic aptitude test when he was mere 6 months old, his result showed that he had no magic since he only had chakra which was foreign to the devils. Lord Sitri immediately wanted to exile him. He was dumbfounded, he was regretting of choosing Sitri family. He didn't even know what he did to the bastard for getting such a treatment. His mother and older sister Serafall were livid; if looks could kill people then he wouldn't even be having any body parts remaining. Because of the primal rage of the two strong women he reluctantly didn't try to exile Kuro anymore but Kuro could see that he still hadn't given up.

"Kuro you shouldn't train too much. You need some rest." Looking at the source of the voice Kuro could see his twin sister Sona. She was exactly like in the anime while right now only chibified. Bob hair cut with cute and stern face wearing a spectacle to describe herself as an intelligent girl while he had short side right sided spiky black hair and his face was carefree yet little chiselled showing that he was already maturing towards becomes a handsome young man.

"Aahh… Sona-Tan so you are worried about your brother. I am so honoured." Kuro teasingly replied to his lovely and cute sister. Teasing her was one of the most fun thing he liked doing.

"Mou… stop referring to me as Tan. And seriously you are going to hurt yourself if you train too hard." Moving her hands on her hip he was being patronized for training too hard. Who could blame her? He was always training non-stop 12 hours a day. Using **Senjutsu** to revitalize his stamina he could train all day but stopped when his sisters and mother worried about him. So, he reduced it to 12 hours a day. Worry was apparent in her stern eyes, behind her cool and stoic face was a caring and loving sister who was thinking about how to help his precious brother in his endeavour.

"Hehehe… alright then. Only if you promise to go out to play with me." Pink eyes met his blood red eyes. Sona could not understand why his father hated his brother. She was smart and clever so she knew that the reason was because of his red eyes which was a ridiculous reason. She just wanted to have a proper family where everyone loved each other but his brother was alienated. His father stooped so low as to declare him not fit to be a Sitri and was labelled as an outcast. Due to that he didn't have friends as the other children like them shunned him for being an embarrassment to pure blooded devils. But he never seems to be bothered by it and in her eyes he was hiding it very well which wasn't correct since Kuro didn't really care about anything besides getting strong and getting harem.

Her eyes softened a bit. "Alright Kuro let's go." Suddenly a teleportation circle of Sitri was seen and from there a cute girl cosplaying as a magical girl appeared.

"Magical girl Sera-Tan to the rescue." Doing an exaggerated pose their precious elder sister had appeared. And at the same time Kuro went towards his eldest sister and started doing some weird dance.

"And her terrifying little brother Kuro the Angel Slayer." Nodding at each other they seemed satisfied with their performance. Sona could only groan to herself for having such siblings who seemed to childish… well she wouldn't mind Kuro but her sister Serafall aged more than a century yet she was so childish. And she had already corrupted her brother and she was afraid that one day she might be a victim to that corruption as well. Thinking about that she started shivering.

"Sona-Tan don't be so cold and join us." As if reading her thoughts Serafall gave a dark and sinister smile. Today she would make her join the dark side. "Kyaa!" Sona instantly made a run sensing the impending danger.

"Kuro-Tan let's go!"

"Yosh Sera-Tan!"

Both sister and brother started chasing their precious hard headed sister to join their magical club. It was an everyday occurrence which would soon come to an end.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Time Skip 4 Years Later**

Today was the day. Yes, today was the day he was going to get the evil pieces which would be one step closer to his harem dream. He had been waiting for a long time for this, his stupid old man cockblocked him each and every time. Sona had brought her best friend Rias Gremory and introduced her to him in hoping he could be friends with her as well but his old man cockblocked him with the joint help of **Phoenix** clan. He was fucking raging internally thinking about giving him the worst brain cancer he could with his **Tsukoyomi**. He was able to stop himself and calm down thinking that he still had the chance to get peerage and own a harem. That was the only thing keeping him sane till now that is.

"What do you mean I can't get evil pieces?" His heart was drumming madly. All he wanted was a fucking harem yet once again he was being cockblocked? NO WAY! He was n't going to stand for this.

"Like I said Kuro you are not stated as a Sitri clan member so you won't be getting any peerage and it is by the order of the clan head, also you do not have any magic." The Maou Beelzebub was calmly looking at the boy who was shaking with intense rage and hatred. He could see malice pouring out of him. He could only give him sympathy for his misfortune. He was a Maou so he had to follow a certain rule, he couldn't just break the rule.

"Sairaorg Bael was given evil pieces even if he had no magic then why can't I?" His face was filled with grief and indignation. Beelzebub could see that this was the only thing keeping him sane. To be judged as an outcast, he would definitely be seeking his own family where he would be accepted. He hadn't told this issue to Serafall lest this situation gets out of control, most of the pure blooded family didn't accept the fact that Sairaorg had gotten evil pieces but if this were to happen again then it could start a civil war. So, he had to do what was best for the underworld.

"I am sorry Kuro. I really am. But Sairaorg Bael was given permission by the head to prove his worth while you were denied of it. So, I can't help you."

Silence permeated for 5 minutes. Neither of them spoke, Beelzebub was staring at the boy wondering what he would do while Kuro was thinking what to do. Light bulb lit in his mind as he suddenly thought of a brilliant plan. He couldn't help but laugh like a maniac startling Beelzebub thinking that the little boy had gone mad.

Stopping his laughter he gave one last look at the evil pieces and went to follow up with his diabolical plan. Beelzebub stared at the back of the boy wondering what was going on his mind.

Reaching the Sitri estate, he could see his sisters Sona and Serafall talking to each other. Even if Sona wasn't showing it he could see that she was very happy that she had gotten the evil pieces and Serafall was well doting on her and telling her the uses of evil pieces. He couldn't help but smile. Even if he was angry about the fact that he didn't get the damn evil pieces, he still loved his sisters and mother so using his **Kamui** he entered his room. He had already mastered all the ninja arts 8 months ago and also had 7 tails worth of chakra reserve adding to the fact that he unlocked the **Eternal** **Mangekyo Sharingan** when he was 7 years old.

Writing a farewell letter he disappeared from the underworld. It was time for him to start an organization. He had suddenly thought of a new goal when he was rejected of the evil pieces. He was going to fuck up the plot and to do that he was going to introduce **Akatsuki** and bring peace through messing up the plot. He was going to take down the bad guys before they even knew what was going on. Still he needed to recruit people and he knew perfect people for his nefarious plan.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had already been 2 weeks since Kuro Sitri's disappearance. All the female member of the Sitri clan was despondent. They berated themselves for not seeing this coming. Sona had locked herself in her room crying about not being there for her brother and thought she was selfish for only thinking about herself. Rias had continuously tried to soothe her depression, finally getting through after 3 days.

Lady Sitri too was deeply affected by her son's departure. She was now currently managing the Sitri clan due to her husband's absence until Sona was eligible to be the clan head.

Serafall, no… it was Leviathan who had the most intense reaction. Her rage was so overwhelming that it took all 3 Maous to stop her from freezing the whole underworld. Due to her intense rage Lord Sitri or former Lord Sitri was in a vegetable state in the hospital. Many of the clan members had revolted saying that Serafall was not fit to be a Maou but was silenced by Sirzechs Lucifer saying that anyone who could beat her would be the new Maou. Nobody was crazy enough to challenge her since they cherished their lives.

All in all Sitri clan was deeply saddened by his sad departure.

Many things had happened and it quieted down slowly as time went by. But 6 months after the event of the raging Maou, a new threat loomed. The Stolas clan of 72 pillars were mysteriously massacred. All the pure blooded clan were killed only leaving the reincarnated devils alive. Two rare Nekoshou reincarnated devils were missing. When the investigation was conducted, the witness claimed that the Nekoshou reincarnated devils were abducted by a man wearing a spiral orange mask wearing a robe that patterned red clouds on it. And there was a message left to the Maous:

 **Uchiha Madara, the leader of AKATSUKI at your service. Justice has been served.**

The Maous had grim expressions. Whoever this Uchiha Madara was, he was bad news and he had an organization called Akatsuki they had to look out for.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Akatsuki Members**

 **Russia, Moscow**

Currently all the three leaders from three factions **Angels, Devils** and **Fallen Angels** were meeting together for a treaty regarding a particularly dangerous organization **Akatsuki** with their respective followers.

"So now that we have all gathered, let us start our meeting." Sirzechs gathered the attention of the leaders as he spoke.

"As we know **Akatsuki** has been treading in dangerous ways. The first appearance they made was in underworld which led the incident of **Stolas Massacre** and since then it has been 6 years already **."** Sirzechs gave a look to the leader of **Angels** Michael.

"The **Akatsuki** leader Uchiha Madara has stolen the entire **Excalibur** fragment. Not only that, he also managed combine them bringing them to their former glory. He also infiltrated the heaven and stole the holy dragon slayer sword **Ascalon**." The meeting was eerily quiet as Michael told his part of the report.

"And let me Azazel the governor of **Fallen Angels** give the most detailed of the report regarding the members of **Akatsuki** **.** " Everyone present in the room gave a nod for him to continue.

"Firstly let us talk about the leader of **Akatsuki.** The leader Uchiha Madara whose face we have yet to see and age too is unknown but the only clue to his abilities we have is space/time magic as he can infiltrate and escape without anyone's notice." Hearing that, even with the information hub of the **Fallen Angels** they are unable to know much about the unknown leader left them frustrated.

"Their first two members are the two **Nekoshou** that was kidnapped or was supposed to be kidnapped but it seems they had volunteered themselves to him. Kuroka, the eldest among the two **Nekoshou** is a beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. Her body measurements are [B98-W57-H86 cm] and her height is 161 cm (5 feet 3 inches). As a Bishop worth two Bishop Pieces, Kuroka possesses great magical abilities and talent. She is proficient in using magic such as teleportation magic, defensive magic and Devil Magic. She is also very skilled in **Senjutsu** and **Youjutsu** , being able to create mirage copies of herself to throw her opponents off. She is capable of combining both her techniques to fire concentrated blasts of energy. She can also create a poisonous mist to restrain her opponents. Dragons, however, are immune to it. She can also use her **Senjutsu** to conceal her presence by changing her **Ki** flow." Hearing the detailed information regarding one of the **Akatsuki** members the people in the room had surprised and fearful expressions. According to the information mentioned by Azazel, it can be clearly said that she was equal to **Ultimate class Devil**.

"Another one is the younger sister of Kuroka, Shirone. Shirone is a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. Her body measurements are [B67-W57-H73 cm]. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. Shirone's height is 138 cm (4 feet 6 inches). Unlike like her sister, she's not a reincarnated devil it seems and is extremely strong with her martial arts skills known as **Iron Cat Fighting Style**. She utilizes her **Senjutsu** and mixes with her **Ki** making her extremely strong despite her small stature. Her strength rivals that of a Dragon King making her a dangerous close range combatant. Besides that she can utilise a single long range **Ki** attack which was named **Vacuum Fist** which has the ability to create mass destruction." The particular people who were not very informed about the **Akatsuki** were starting to form cold sweats fearing the repercussion on gaining the wrath of said organization.

"Third member is the ex-nun Asia Argento. Asia is a pretty young girl with long golden hair and green eyes. Her body measurements are [B78-W55-H81 cm]. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backward. Asia's height is 155 cm (5 feet 1 inch). She was the wielder of Twilight Healing but they seem to have a way to combine it to **Avalon** , the legendary sheath of **Excalibur**. She's also the wielder of **Excalibur** and **Ascalon** as she has shown great skills with them. She's the second human to have dragon blood flowing through her veins and can be called the female version king Arthur Pendragon. The dragon blood flowing through her veins seems to be that of Fafnir, one of the Five Great Dragon Kings also known as **Gigantis Dragon**. She's also recognised as the strongest human to ever live."

"This is outrageous! How can such a human exist?" One of the Devils cried out.

"*Sigh* Look humans are creature born with the lowest of the lowest strength but it is precisely because of that they have unlimited potential. So, a human such as Asia Argento existing is rare but not impossible but I doubt that she became that strong by herself. It must have been that Uchiha Madara who maximized her potential to such heights." Hearing that, Uchiha Madara must have been behind Asia Argento's power made the fact somewhat believable.

"Anyway, fourth member is the infamous and the strongest Dragon King Tiamat known as **Chaos Karma Dragon."** For a minute panic began to ensue. Hearing that the strongest Dragon King was a member was a part of such a dangerous organization was already making them fearful.

"SILENCE!" Sirzechs bellowed and made a 'continue' gesture to Azazel to continue the report.

"As I was saying, Tiamat is the fourth member of **Akatsuki.** In her normal dragon form, Tiamat has the appearance of a pale blue Western Dragon. And in her human form, she has the appearance of a woman with long beautiful, pale blue hair and a cold atmosphere that radiates from her beauty, as well as possessing an extremely powerful dragon aura within her body. She has the ability to produce extremely strong green flames that can melt instantly anything in its path. She has also learned a new Draconian magic that enables her to control ice that burns instead of freezing the victim."

"And the fifth known member is the Fallen Angel and ex-nun Griselda Quarta who was also Gabriel's Queen." Gabriel's soft sobbing could be heard as Michael began comforting her. Gabriel was the Seraph and the **Strongest Woman** in Heaven yet she lost her precious queen after she reincarnated Griselda as an **Angel**. Griselda seems to have lost her faith in the heavens system led by Michael as they themselves were letting corruption spread in minority to ensure the **Angels** remain powerful for their own desire. As long as they themselves weren't the ones doing the corruption, they wouldn't fall. So, in order to defy them Griselda Quarta fell from the grace of the heaven, making **Akatsuki** her new heaven where she could stop the corruption of the world.

"Griselda is a beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Other than that she is known to have extreme exorcist skills and her power regarding light is also powerful. She's a new member who's only joined the Akatsuki for 8 months so not much is known about her abilities."

"And the last member of **Akatsuki** is Pheme, the Greek goddess of fame, gossip and renown. Her appearances are unknown as she can take many forms and she is also the information hub of the **Akatsuki.** It was only recently known of her involvement with **Akatsuki** as Uchiha Madara was seen with Pheme in her domain when Artemis was coming for a visit. It's probably Pheme's work on how **Akatsuki** gets their info on their designated targets. Pheme isn't any threat on the battlefield but her specialty lies in information gathering and information misdirection. She is the reason why **Akatsuki** is able to remain hidden till now. "

"Can I ask why the members of **Akatsuki** are all girls besides the leader?" One of the curious **Angels** asked innocently. Azazel chuckled at the question asked at him.

"It's because they are all part of Uchiha Madara's harem." Dumbfounded looks could be seen on most of the people present there.

"Anything else we should know Azazel?"

"Well… their main signature clothing is a kimono with red clouds patterned on it while the leader wears a robe instead. And they always work in 2 man cell."

"Now let's get on with the main issue. It's regarding another organization called **Kaos Brigade.** They are a group of terrorist who are completely opposite to the Akatsuki. They enjoy violence and destruction as they have numerous groups within with different agenda. First is the **Old-Satan Faction** who wants to overthrow our current peaceful Devil way. Second is the **Hero Faction** whose goal is to end all supernatural beings claiming humans to be the strongest species. And lastly is **Heavenly Dragon** Faction whose goal is to fight against all the strongest beings possible and show them that the Heavenly Dragons are the strongest being there is in the world." One organisation was already handful enough but another one coming into the scene was getting hectic.

"Who is their leader?"

Closing his eyes Azazel answered in a low tone. "The **Ouroboros Dragon** and the **Infinite Dragon God** , Ophis."

"Is this the end? How are we going to survive this ordeal?" Many people began to question their leader. The **Dragon God** was top 3 strongest being and her powers were great enough to end all their life instantly.

"It is precisely because of this we are having a meeting. **Kaos Brigade** and **Akatsuki** are like oil and water; they were fighting with each other on small scale on regular basis in these last 2 years but this changed instantly since a week ago." Many were surprised hearing about this information.

"A week ago Ophis, the **Infinite Dragon God** demanded the leader of **Akatsuki** Uchiha Madara to join them which was denied ensuing a fierce battle against their respective organisation."

Many people scoffed thinking Uchiha Madara was a foolish man to challenge one of the strongest being in a battle.

"Hehehe… I had the same expression as well but the result said otherwise. The cannon fodders of **Kaos Brigade** were all but exterminated due to the aftermath of the battle between the leaders. Rather than explaining you how the battle went, I will just show it to you."

A huge projection appeared showing the video of the meeting between Ophis and Uchiha Madara.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Yandere Ophis**

Kuro Sitri taking the alias Uchiha Madara was deeply troubled. He had done many things to mess the plot of this damned world but he would've never thought it would come to bite his ass later on.

His actual first member of **Akatsuki** was actually Pheme, the curious and gossip loving goddess. Her true appearance was that of a beautiful girl with azure hair and azure eyes that was filled with curiosity and mischief. She was curious regarding his action; well anyone would be since he himself was confused on what he was actually doing. He hadn't thought that creating a damn organization would be damn difficult.

For 2 months he was wandering around like a lost puppy, not knowing what to do but then Pheme happened. She was a brash and curious woman who wouldn't let anything that interests her getaway but instead she got only more attracted to the boy. That was the moment **Akatsuki** first officially formed as Pheme as the backbone.

With her help he managed to find out about the horrible experiment being performed by the **Stolas** clan, one of the 72 pillars in the underworld. After that he managed to recruit the two lovely **Nekoshou** and he was damn proud of it. They were grateful for his assistance and joined the **Akatsuki** and was quite ecstatic about learning more about **Senjutsu** from him.

Kuroka and Shirone were both directly opposite of each other. Kuroka was playful, naughty and quite a pervert which was totally to his liking and he would play along with her. While Shirone was calm, serious and stiff but he managed to somewhat break her out of her shell through devious means such as catnip. Though they wouldn't admit to him but they liked him very much for all the love and care he provided them with.

Asia Argento was a naïve girl who would believe anything the people would say. That itself made her reality crash like a fragile glass. Kuro hadn't meant to recruit the innocent little girl in his organization. It was just too dangerous but that didn't mean he couldn't be friend with her so he befriended her and they had a good time together with Pheme teaching and gossiping about various things. But one day she found about the ugliness of the church due to Pheme's curious influence. After that she begged Kuro to take her with him and that he did. It also became the rise of the strongest human to ever live.

Tiamat the prideful yet caring dragon who seeks to have a family but, is too prideful to admit. At first, Asia and Kuro went to the familiar forest in order to get Asia a partner but stumbled into Tiamat. Asia battling against Tiamat started a beautiful friendship and rivalry in which the rivalry involved winning the heart of Kuro Sitri. He decided to humour them by kissing them both. The kiss was the factor which started his lovely harem due to the jealousy among other girls.

Lastly Griselda Quarta, the queen of **Seraphim** Gabriel or she once was. She was loyal and dedicated to Gabriel, she never once doubted her not even once. But it was a whole other thing when the head of the angels himself was involved. Due to the pressure of **Kaos Brigade** and **Akatsuki** , Michael went through extreme length to strengthen the forces of heaven but he didn't once think about the action he was doing since he was going against his very nature. Griselda was deeply torn and found her solace in **Akatsuki**. Asia herself was an ex-nun so she understood what Griselda was going through so she promptly soothed her and managed to make her a loyal member of **Akatsuki**. Though, Kuro still couldn't believe his luck when Griselda fell in love with him at first sight which immediately made her bright white wings turn into black raven wings. Kuro's only thought was ' _She must have quite an imagination.'_

The reason for all the trouble he was having was because he gained too much attention of **Kaos Brigade** when he still hadn't completed his recruitment. He wanted 4 more members in the **Akatsuki** and with that he would plan to crush the **Kaos Brigade** but many things happened.

One, the **Red Dragon Emperor** Hyoudo Issei was a member of the fucking **Kaos Brigade** with his best fucking buddy the **White Dragon Emperor** Vali Lucifer. That information alone made his brain ache, and not only that when he had sent Asia and Tiamat for a mission to exterminate stray devils that were hunting humans in Iceland, they encountered the **Heavenly Dragon** duo. The battle was won by **Akatsuki** but those fucking Dragon duo were infatuated with his women. Hyoudo Issei fell in love with Asia while Vali Lucifer fell in love with Tiamat; and Kuro was not happy… he was angry to the point that he was going to raid the **Kaos Brigade** hideout alone but Asia and Tiamat thankfully calmed him down by *cough* making *cough* love with him.

Second was the fucking **Hero** faction who was annoying bunch of assholes. CaoCao who had the true Longinus with his team actually fucking attacked Kyoto the home of Yokai to challenge Kuro to a duel. That made him so mad that he shoved his true Longinus right in his heart only for the damned thing to fuse with CaoCao and make him unkillable. Now, he had to fight someone similar to Hidan who was a fanatic of Jasin.

Finally, the thing which was the most dreadful thing he could think of. Ophis actually fell in love with him and she was damn possessive. He wouldn't have minded Ophis falling in love with him but she wanted him all to herself and actually disapproved others which resulted in trying to kill his harem members.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now he was currently meeting with Ophis. Why was he meeting with her? Well, she actually threatened him that she would kill all his harem members if he didn't show up so what choice did he have. He knew that underestimating the **Infinite Dragon God** would be foolish.

"So, you have come, my mate. I am glad you can finally see that I am the only one for you." Ophis gave a huge smile which was scaring the crap out of Kuro.

' _Omg! She's a_ _ **Yandere**_ He was terrified. Nothing was worse than a Yandere to a guy who was aspiring to have a harem peacefully. He couldn't help but groan ' _why me?'_

"I am sorry Ophis but I can't be with you. You are not willing to share and I have other women I love as well so, I am sorry." Silenced filled the atmosphere for a full 5 minutes. Eerie laughter began to replace the silence.

" **HeheheHAhahahAHHA… IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU THEN NO ONE CAN**." Her voice began to morph into something inhuman. Magic circle covered the whole area as **Kaos Brigade** member began to appear one by one. They didn't stop appearing at all. There were more than ten thousand **Kaos Brigade** members. He grimaced; he couldn't allow his girls to come here, Ophis would certainly without hesitation try to kill them.

" **KurO mY dArliNg I will MakE yOU SubMit To mE."** She was starting to really freak Kuro out. Her voice was broken and demonic; it actually hurt him a little seeing her like this. She was a girl who didn't have any form of emotion when they first met and it was him who showed her the joy of having so called emotions but now that very emotions were making her feel unimaginable pain and suffering.

Taking a deep breath he steeled himself to fight against them. Making various signs with his hand he shouted " **Summoning Jutsu**!"

 **POOF**

A giant smoke covered the whole area. When the smoke cleared the members of **Kaos Brigade** had to do everything they could to stop themselves from fainting. From the smoke appeared a giant red dragon. It was **Great Red** , **Dragon OF Dragons**.

Ophis, on the other hand was crackling and laughing manically. " **YOU WOULD DARE BRING THIS ANNOYANCE WHO RUINED MY PEACE HERE. HAHAHAHAHAHA… I CAN'T WAIT TO TEAR YOU BOTH APART."** Her body began to morph turning her into a giant black serpentine dragon.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kuro couldn't help but shout out loud due to his astonishment. "Dammit! **PERFECT SUSANOO**!" With that Kuro's mask broke apart revealing his true form. He always used transformation while he was representing **Akatsuki** but now he couldn't keep it up since he had to go all out against an opponent such as Ophis. With his transformation dispelling, his appearance was a replica of Uchiha Sasuke but with the hairstyle of Uchiha Madara.

Giant ethereal warrior with similar size of that of Great Red formed. His **Susanoo** was crimson red and had a face of a tengu wielding a dual sword.

"OPHIS! Calm Down please, we don't have to do this."

" **HEhEhaHAHA… Mine… Only Mine.. NoBOdY ElsE buT MiNE.."** Her words were broken and she looked at Kuro intently like a predator. Gritting his teeth he engaged the crazed dragon god with the help of **Great Red**.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Russia, Moscow**

"What happened?" One of the Fallen Angel couldn't help but question it.

"A battle surpassing even the Great War happened."

The projection was blank. All they saw was a momentary talk between Ophis and Uchiha Madara and after Uchiha Madara summoned the **Great Red** and also when Ophis transformed, the magic array couldn't handle their power resulting in failure of video recording after that.

"So… this Uchiha Madara is clearly not normal being. He can summon the **Great Red** for help. One of the strongest being."

"The aftermath was quite devastating. Surely, both the parties are not unharmed. It might take quite a lot of time for them to recover from this." Azazel added his thoughts.

"Yes, I agree. A battle among two of the strongest beings and on top of that Uchiha Madara is an unknown factor." Sirzechs agreed as well earning a nod from all the people in the meeting.

"Nyahahaha… you guys right about that. My darling is recuperating. He was thrashed quite badly." Kuroka's voice entered the room. Everyone suddenly went defensive for any form of attacks.

"So what is the Akatsuki doing here?" Michael questioned and Gabriel suddenly stiffened seeing the figures appearing from the shadows.

All the **Akatsuki** members except Pheme and Kuro Sitri appeared making the atmosphere tense.

"We are here to talk about truce." Griselda spoke glancing at Gabriel's desolate and sad form.

"Before that we want to know what happened during the battle." Azazel asked them as everyone present was quite curious about the result.

"Very well, let me tell you what happened." With that Griselda started her story about the battle between the legends.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Peerage**

Clashing against one the strongest being isn't too easy when you are not trying to kill the said person and for Kuro it wasn't just hard but it was impossible because…

 ***SNORE***

A loud snoring noise could be heard which not only affected the ears of a person of also created mini earthquakes. A very big tick mark could be seen on Kuro.

"OI! YOU STUPID RED! WAKE UP AND HELP ME!" Kuro couldn't help but shout at the **Great Red** who was supposed to be helping him.

" ***Yawn* what's the big idea? I was having my beauty nap." Great Red's** rumbling voice could be heard.

"YOU IDIOT! WE HAD A DEAL. YOU HELP ME OUT AND I GIVE YOU ASIA-CHAN'S PANTY." Kuro had actually enlisted **Great Red's** help by bribing him of his Asia's panty. As embarrassing as it was, male dragons were crazy for Asia. They treated her like she was some kind of royalty.

Looking at the love crazed Ophis; Great Red simply closed his eyes again. **"I need more than a panty… I want her nude pics."** Kuro was trembling in rage but he had no choice. If he didn't get help from **Great Red** , he was a goner.

"All right you overgrown lizard, I will give her nude pics. Happy?"

" **YOSH! You are going down you crazy bitch."** With that **Great Red** engaged against Ophis.

After that both Kuro and Great Red began to suppress Ophis.

" **FIrsT YoU TakE MY HOmE, NOW yOu TAKe MY KUrO. I WiLL KIlL YoU BAKA RED!"** Ophis power began to increase even more as she was getting more sinister by the second.

"Oi Oi Oi What hell is going on? Is this supposed to be happening?"

Not only was Ophis getting stronger, the **Kaos Brigade** members were also being affected as they were turning into monstrous ghouls.

" **This is bad. Very bad. It seems she's been affected by Samuel's curse."**

"Isn't that supposed to make her weaker since she's a dragon? How is she instead getting stronger?"

" **Someone must have been giving her low dosage of Samuel's blood on regular basis slowly weakening her but because she fell in love with you and after you rejected her she became like this."**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kuro was literally confused. He had never heard of something like this happening.

" **YOU IDIOT! Samuel is the incarnation of hate, rage and envy. His hatred and rage towards the GOD and envy towards the people GOD gave his affection to was very intense. It twisted Samuel's very being. And now Ophis who is suffering from same thing is being powered up by those dark emotions. Dragons like us are supposed to be apathetic and have very strong will power but your meddling broke her will and made her vulnerable."**

Kuro mentally shouted out all the profanity he knew because he was the cause of all this. He was trying to have some fun and mess with the plot but now the crazy **Kaos Brigade** got even crazier. With his **Mangekyo Sharingan** , he could see that all the members of **Kaos Brigade** had Ophis's snake in them which powered them up but now it not only powered them, they also turned them into monstrosity of a ghoul. He might have accidently started an apocalypse.

"So what do we do?" He couldn't think of anything to do.

" **I will take her to the Dimension Gap and try to keep her there. I should be able to seal her there for 5 years. After that she will just come back, and she will come back even stronger than before due to the corruption. Think of some cure for her till then."**

The situation was grim. Ophis was only acting this way due to Samuel's curse. Whichever asshole did that was in for a world of hurt. For now he had to think of a way to cure Ophis and there was only one guy who was specialized in these kinds of things.

"All right Red good luck and I am sorry."

" **You better damn remember those nude pics, asshole."** After saying their world **Great Red** bellowed creating a huge black hole and preceded dragging Ophis with him toward the black hole.

" **NooooOOOOO! KurO KurO I WANt HiM! NoooOOO!"** Ophis was violently struggling but it all seemed futile as she was dragged towards the black hole and vanishing after that.

"Now then, for the cannon fodders…." Just as he was about to swing his giant ethereal sword he heard an annoying voice.

 **[DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!]** His strength was continuously plummeting.

Looking at the sky he could see two figures. One with dark silver draconic armour and the other with dark red draconic armour. They were radiating dark and malicious energy; his eyes saw 5 Ophis snakes inside their body.

"Hahaha… How do you feel Uchiha Madara? With this new power Tiamat will be mine and only mine."

"Yes… Asia will be mine. I will break each and every part of your limbs and make you watch how I will make Asia my woman."

" _Dammit! It's the stupid Heavenly Dragon Duo. And they are powered up by Ophis snakes as well as their infatuation has been multiplied and corrupted to extreme degree. How the hell did this even happen? They might be even able to beat me now."_ Kuro was in a bad situation as he was surrounded by enemies.

As he was contemplating on what he was going to do. A large spear descended on him. Thankfully he had turned intangible with **Kamui**.

"Hmm… It seems **Heaven Piercer** was unable to kill you." Looking at the asshole who threw the spear, he instantly recognised him.

"CaoCao… "He was starting to get weaker. Looking at the situation now, he was being weakened by both **Divine Dividing Gear** and **Holy Spear of Bible**.

" _I am in a tight pinch. If they weren't affected by this curse they would be easy to defeat but now they are crazy strong."_ CaoCao was also looking very sinister. His appearance had totally changed as he had white hair and red eyes which looked eerie. He had sinister yet holy aura surrounding him which caused all life forms to mutate into sinister forms.

"What the hell happened to you?" He couldn't help but ask. CaoCao was a true believer of humans being the strongest being and yet he was now only a shell of his former self.

"EVOLUTION! I have evolved to a greater form of human. It is all thanks to you Madara." He gave a twisted smile of happiness and satisfaction.

"All right then since you guys are so desperate to play with me then I will play with you all. **Fusion Susanoo..."** Kuro's ethereal warrior began to fuse with his body. His body was covered in red form as tomoes were lining up in different pattern.

"This is my **Susanoo Chakra Mode**. Now, let's dance…" His visage was that of Kyuubi Chakra mode only red instead of golden.

" **Inferno Style: Flame control**." Black flames began to cover the whole area as weaker members of Kaos Brigade were instantly burned to ashes. After a minute flames began to dim as Vali Lucifer began to divide the power of the flames.

"Don't get too cocky Madara; I am a lot stronger than you now so…" Without letting the arrogant White Dragon Emperor finish his word he instantly appeared in front him and plunged his hand through his heart using **Chidori**.

"You…" Saying his last words his armour began to crumble showing his lifeless body.

"So who's next?" Kuro looked at them carefully observing if anyone showed any fear but on the contrary they showed excitement.

" _Che! I don't have much chakra and this form takes too much out of me. I will finish this in one attack."_

" **Sage Art: Inferno Lightning Rasenshuriken!"** Lifting his handing up he focused all his chakra on his palm as red spinning orb was surrounded by black flames and lightning. After throwing it huge flames and lightning exploded as everything in its path was utterly destroyed.

"ha…ha… That should have done it…" Kuro collapsed as he began to pant due to exhaustion. Everything was decimated as there a deep crater with nothing but ashes of **Kaos Brigade** members.

Regaining his breath he used **Kamui** to return to his dear harem. Unknown to him, a figure was waiting for Kuro to leave.

"Kuku kuku… With this I can use the **Holy Grail** and revive the fallen members and make them my loyal slaves **.** I should be able to revive Trihexa with the residue energy of Ophis and with him I shall plunge this pathetic world into chaos and discord. And there's the maverick Ophis as well. Hahaha… I didn't think **Akatsuki** would give me so many resources." Looking at the remaining ashes of the **Kaos Brigade** members the unknown man smiled sinisterly. CaoCao's body was slowly forming and he had mischievous smile as he thought of multiple sinister plans involving the immortal human he could do with. The unknown man was Rizevim Livan Lucifer, the most sinister and scheming devil.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So… all the members of **Kaos Brigade** are dead?" Michael asked suspiciously not believing that a single man was able to do so much.

"Humph… You dare doubt my master. How about I show you what I can do huh?" Tiamat began to get angry at the **Angel** leader for not believing them.

"Now now… Tiamat calm down. We were just making sure they were all dead." Azazel began to pacify the angry dragoness.

"Since the **Kaos Brigade** are no more. Why bother with the truce?"

"Didn't you listen to anything Griselda-Neesan said? Ophis is going to return after 5 years and it's not going to be pretty and there's a fact that someone managed to get Samuel's blood as well." Asia did not like their sceptical looks.

"Even if she returns it's got nothing to do with us anyway. She's after your man after all." One of the **Devils** spoke out haughtily since **Akatsuki** were feared organization and now they were asking for a truce.

"Is that so? Very well then we shall leave." Just as they were about to leave.

"Wait. I believe that since Ophis is affected by Samuels's curse it will be incredibly dangerous after 5 years. Who knows how much of her psych will have been corrupted till then? We should have a truce." Azazel explained. All the people in the meeting did not like the situation.

"Why should we? It's their own damn fault."

"Well if you want to die then you don't have to. We are only trying to help." Shirone said in a monotone.

"All right let's say that we agree to your truce but how can we trust you?" Sirzechs asked them. He knew that it was a dire situation but still **Devils** greed was hard to let go. He wanted to use this opportunity to get them into his sister's peerage. Suddenly the space began to twist and two figures arrived wearing the same signature clothes as the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Even in this situation you are quite greedy aren't you Sirzechs? I know you are planning on getting me and my members in a peerage and I shall accept as well but only in a peerage of my choice. What do you think?" Uchiha Madara said with a tone of finality.

Sirzechs had no choice but to agree.

"We want to know the peerage you want to be in." Michael asked him in case it was some ploy.

"I demand my organization to be part of Sona Sitri's peerage."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: Reunion**

"Sona Sitri's peerage!?"

"Yes, her peerage. If not then Serafall Leviathan's peerage would be alright."

"What the hell are you planning with them? Why them?" Sirzechs was alright with it but it seemed Michael had a deep grudge against **Akatsuki**.

"Well… I just find them trust worthy among the devils so if I am going to be member of a peerage then it's them. So what's it going to be?"

"*Sigh*All right but I will have to inform them. Come to the Gremory estate in a week." Sirzechs didn't know what this Uchiha Madara was planning but getting him to join the devils was going to worth it.

Madara just used **Kamui** and with his harem they disappeared from there.

"Do you think it's wise Sirzechs? What if they are plotting something?" Michael was worried since Akatsuki stole **Excalibur** and **Ascalon** and not only that they made Gabriel's queen fall.

"I think it's all right. They never did anything evil. Though they did steal your holy artefact, that doesn't count as much since they have got a proper wielder for them. If anything they have been helping out weeding out the corrupted system." Azazel was grateful to the Akatsuki since they killed Kokabiel who was planning on starting a war through Excalibur fragments.

"Sometimes corruption is required in order to maintain balance Azazel. You need to have balance… *sigh* Griselda left us not understanding that part though." Michael explained to them.

"I think we should give them a chance. Since we will be with them from now onwards we should be able to influence them a bit to make them understand our way of things." Sirzechs added.

"All right, then Sirzechs we leave it you then. Don't forget to give us the update on the situation. " With that they finished up their meeting.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Akatsuki Hideout**

"Mou… Darling why did you want to become a part of those devils peerage nya?" Kuroka was pouting since she didn't like being a part of peerage after experiencing horrible treatment before.

"Yes… I agree. Why? Didn't you previously want peerage just to get a harem and now you have them. We are there for you so you don't have to force yourself just because of Ophis. It's not your fault, it's the damn curse." Tiamat didn't like the choice of being a servant of a weak little girl.

"Hehe… Kuro-Chan was so cute when I saw him at the beginning. He was wandering around like a lost puppy. He was angry over the fact that he couldn't get a harem because he didn't get those evil pieces. Typical devil thinking. So, I taught him that he could just create harem with Akatsuki and he was staring at me like I was some kind of god which I am though." Pheme was giggling hard as she spoke.

"Pheme-Chan please don't talk about the past anymore. It's embarrassing. Anyway joining Sona-Tan's or Sera-Tan's peerage is only a cover for our organization. I am planning on getting those two in **Akatsuki**. Even if we become their peerage we will still be **Akatsuki** and they will be part of it. Remember that we are a family and they are after all my siblings."

"So… you want your own sisters in your harem? Isn't it incest?" Griselda was confused. ' _Devil's don't mind incest?'_ was what she was thinking.

"Well… I don't know. If they don't mind then I am ready to be there for them even if it's a taboo." Kuro was in deep thought as he was thinking what he really thought of his sisters. Did he see them as sisters or woman? He didn't know right now but soon the time would tell.

"Well I guess it's okay since they have got a lot of untapped potential. It's a waste for them to be just moping around like that." Kuro felt guilty. Ever since he left, both his sisters didn't have much spirits in them as they continued wasting their time searching for him, even now. It was time to get them back on tracks.

"Anyway we want our Kuro time for ourselves now that you have recovered. Now STRIP!" Asia began strip Kuro who began to squeal like a little girl. All the girls except Griselda were demanding and rough, but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu**." Numerous clones of Kuro appeared showing a lecherous smile.

"Kyaaaa!" All the girls shouted with excitement. They were going to have a long and satisfying night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sitri Manson**

Sona Sitri and Serafall Leviathan had dark bags under their eyes. They hadn't slept properly for 5 days. They were told that one of them had to make the infamous **Akatsuki** their peerage. But that wasn't the source of their insomnia, the source was that information regarding Kuro Sitri was found and the one who provided them with that information was none other than the **Akatsuki**.

"What do you think they are planning on doing Nee-Sama? They must have some kind of motive. If not why would they demand for us to accept them into our peerage?" Sona asked her sister. Though her sister might seem childish, when the situation demanded she was very clever and intelligent.

"I don't know but if we want to find Kuro-Tan then we have to agree to their demands." Serafall too was confused on what their motive was. They wanted to be part of their peerage willingly and from the tone of that mischievous **Akatsuki** Pheme, Kuro sounded like a long time acquaintances with her and the **Akatsuki**. She didn't know how Kuro had gotten involved with **Akatsuki** but she was going to save him even if she had to give herself to the vile Uchiha Madara. The only thing she was worried about was her little sister Sona-Tan; if the vile man asked Sona to serve him then she didn't what she could do. She would be powerless against a man who could fight against Ophis.

Right now they were heading towards Kyoto where they were invited by the **Yokai** faction for some important meeting.

"Aah… so you have come. I was waiting for you quite a bit and you two look like you haven't slept much." Yakasa the leader of **Yokai** faction called out to them. She was a beautiful woman with blonde hair and golden eyes with F-cup breasts which could entice any men. She also has fox ears and nine tails swirling behind her. She was a Kyuubi Yokai, one of the strongest Yokai and the most surprising thing Sona and Serafall witnessed was that Yakasa was wearing the **Akatsuki** Kimono.

"You.. are.. a.. member.. of Akatsuki?" Sona could only shutter as she spoke.

Yakasa couldn't help but giggle at her sister-law. "I am married to the leader of Akatsuki but I only joined about a week ago. I was pregnant after all." Both the sisters had their jaws open wide as they heard the news. 'Yakasa was pregnant with Madara's child!?' It was one of the most shocking news they heard.

"You don't need to be too surprised. All the members of Akatsuki are married to him one way or the other. It's just the matter of perspective. I didn't join because I had the duty of Yokai leader and after I decided to pass it to next Yokai; I got pregnant shortly since I entered my breeding season." Yakasa explained to her sister-laws.

"So what now?" Serafall was getting impatient. She wanted to see her brother. She noticed how much she loved him only after his disappearance. It was the same for Sona as well.

"Oh… don't worry we have Kuro-kun here with us."

"WHAT! KURO-KUN/KURO-TAN IS HERE." They were ecstatic hearing that. They are finally able to see their brother.

"Follow me."

After going deep in the mansion of Yakasa, they were trembling with excitement. After 6 years, they were finally going to meet. They didn't know what to speak about with him and they were thinking about various things they could talk about. Finally in a wide garden, a masked man could be seen playing with a little girl with black hair and red eyes that were similar to that of their long lost brother. The little girl had fox ears and 4 tails behinds her. They could tell that this was Yakasa's daughter from the looks of it but how could she possess Kuro's eyes.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHERE'S KURO-TAN? AND WHY DOES YOUR DAUGHTER HAVE HIS EYES? ANSWER ME!" Serafall and Sona were both angry. They thought that the **Akatsuki** had done something to their little brother.

"Well I suppose I can do that by introducing myself properly." Uchiha Madara said as he slowly took off his mask.

Both the sisters had their eyes wide as they looked at him. They felt as if they were in some kind of nightmare.

"My true name is Kuro Sitri. It's been a long time… since we meet hasn't it Sera-Tan and Sona-Tan?"

Kuro gave them a familiar smile that they were very accustomed to. It was a smile that would make them feel happy but now they didn't know what to think since their little brother was actually Uchiha Madara. The fact that it could be a trap never came to their thought because they were very sure that the guy in front of them was indeed their brother. The way he called out to him and his face, everything matched.

They wanted to scold him and get angry at him but seeing him after 6 years made all their anger go away. They rushed at him and gave him a tight hug.

"Baka Kuro… why did you leave us? We missed you so much." Both the sisters were crying.

"Papa who are they?" Kuro's little girl Kurohime asked him.

"Meet your aunties Kurohime-Chan." Her eyes sparkled as she went to hug her aunties.

Serafall and Sona couldn't help and hug her back thinking how cute she was.

"So you want us to join **Akatsuki**?" Sona asked her brother.

"Yes Sona-Tan. I want you both to join **Akatsuki**." He confirmed looking at them with determined eyes.

"Aww… So Kuro-Tan even wants Sona-Tan and me in his harem? I am up for it. Magical girl Sera-Tan will join **Akatsuki** and together we will destroy evil people." Sona couldn't help but sweat drop at her sister's antics.

"So Sona-Tan what about you?"

"You really want us sisters to be a part of your harem?" Sona was stupefied.

"I don't mind… but no I just want you there with me as sisters. I just got some info relating that some remnants of **Kaos Brigade** are causing havoc and I don't my precious people getting hurt without knowing why they were even targeted." Kuro could see some hesitation in her eyes.

"All right. But no more running away and no more secrets from us. Do you understand Kuro Sitri?"

"Yes Sona-Tan." Kuro couldn't help but smile at the stern words of his twin sister. Now everything was going according to his plans. He just needed his final member.


End file.
